Kolta
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Church of Kolta.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Kolta | image_flag = Kolta-zászló.gif | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Kolta COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Kolta in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Kolta in Nitra Region | latd = 48 |latm = 01 |lats = 02 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 24 |longs = 48 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1337 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ida Krnčanová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 25.85 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 172 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 330 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 51.45 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 33 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.kolta.sk/ | footnotes = }} Kolta ( ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1337 Geography The village lies at an altitude of 175 metres and covers an area of 25.854 km². It has a population of about 1,644 people. Demographics The population is about 96% Slovak and 4% Hungarian. Facilities The village has a public library and a football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1725-1787 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1785-1896 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1815-1945 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *Kolta – Nové Zámky Okolie *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Kolta_Nove_Zamky_NI_Komarom_Komarno.html'Surnames' of living people in Kolta] Category:Kolta Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1337 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia